Teasing Jasper Hale
by Freedom Of The Pen
Summary: Bella had a boring life. Jasper had always wanted to spice it up. Little did he know of advances. ONE-SHOT. Please read and Review.


Teasing Jasper Hale

By Freedom Of The Pen

Bella had a boring life. Jasper had always wanted to spice it up. R&R

ONESHOT

Bella Swan knew that she had a little chance to feed her sexual needs. She is busy with her work as the Editor-in-Chief of a teens' fashion and gossip magazine. After work, she would go straight at the ranch she is leasing in Forks, Washington and would take care of her Father, Charlie Swan even he is still strong enough since he is the Chief of Police of the town. Maybe the word 'Chief' runs in the blood but is it still the right word to describe her… in bed?

Jasper Hale knew the whole story. He had been a constant watcher of Bella's life ever since his adoptive brother, Edward Cullen broke up with her because he never wanted to steal her soul for her transformation. Though they remained friends, Jasper, known to the people who knew the Cullen clan as the 'dreamer' (a more suitable word to cover up the real meaning of it… loser), he is still shy to ask her out. His adoptive father, Carlisle, is the town's finest doctor and his adoptive mother, Esme, is an icon for being a socialite no matter how humble she is. His brothers, Edward, is a known lawyer while Emmett, is a known American Football player and her sisters Alice and Rosalie, her twin, run branches of restaurants. Obviously, Jasper is the one left out.

But he rarely feels it, only when it comes to Isabella Swan.

And now, it seemed like Heavens had dropped a blessing for him to make his dreams come true.

"I see your magazine had tripled its sales when you were promoted." Jasper said behind Bella's back as she fixed her little garden. Bella stood up and faced him with her smile, delighted to see him holding a copy.

"I never knew you were interested in teen gossips." She chuckled.

"No, not really. Just became fascinated about your column." He lied smoothly.

"My column? It's just promotional crap, Jazz." She waved her hand as she walked towards her table to grab her coffee.

"I say it is beautiful." He replied as he felt a little spark hearing her soft voice call him his nick name.

She sipped her hot espresso. "Well, thanks for putting a little spice on my lame life."

"I could add up more if you want to…"

Click. Bella absorbed things well. "Jasper, I know you need something."

"Yes, Bella. I do."

"I would be glad to help. You should have just said it sooner." She smirked. "And, thanks for buying a copy of that as bribery." She said as she pointed out the magazine.

"As long as it is you, Bella."

They walked to her kitchen as she insisted to make coffee for him. Jasper sat on one of the chairs and laid the magazine on the table, paged on Bella's column because her 1x1 picture was enclosed.

"So Jasper Hale, please explain to me what I should do." She started as she exposed her back on him as she leaned to wash her cup. Little did she know she was giving a good view of her butt to him.

"Yes, Bella. Uhh…" He couldn't find the right words since his mind is full of confusion whether what he should say, his plan or how good and full her buns are. "Well, Uhh…"

"What Jasper?" Bella asked as she turned to face him. He on the other hand, moved swiftly his head to the opposite side to hide his expression. "Jazz, don't tell me that my blood is… is teasing you again, if that is the right word."

_Your blood is not the only tease. Your body itself is._ "No, Bella. I am fine I swear."

"Then can you at least show me your face?"

He scent is getting nearer, which means her body is coming… The only thing to stop her is, to face her.

"See Bella, I am fine." He said as he showed himself… which he later regretted. A portion of Bella's shirt was wet; maybe from cleaning her cup, it makes a portion of her breasts be evident. Curse the white loose shirt and her… and her lack of bra.

She went nearer and nearer until an inch hardly can describe the distance between them. When her body pressed against him, it let his skin explore the goddess's features, he felt an electrifying sensation. He never knew that vampires had hormones.

She reached for his cheeks as he answered with the same action as he caressed it with his cold skin. He reached for her nearer as their noses touch while he felt her hotness within.

"You never know…" Jasper whispered.

"How long I have waited…" Bella replied.

He explored her with full force of love and hunger. He let his tongue feel her inside as he carried her and made her sit on the one edge of the table. Bella embraced him through her legs as she locked him while she struggled to finish his blue polo shirt for the floor and when it had, her hands traveled from his neck, down to his nipples down to his navel.

Maybe doing that to his pants is a little early.

Jasper cupped her breast after his hands travelled under the thin cotton of her shirt. He preferred it this way for a while because the sheet disabled her body heat from escaping which he appreciated with dirty delight.

Once Bella was assured she already memorized all the corners of Jasper's mouth, she had her back against the table and laid there as she took off her upper shirt. She really had no bra on. Jasper realized she might have plotted this but either way, he enjoyed the pleasure. He quickly made himself on top of her, not minding the durability of the table. He kissed her lower lip then her chin as he made a few love bites on her neck and shoulder. He kissed her nipple as his hands played on the other side. He then licked it a few times then sucked it after as his hands paid the same attention of nibbling to the other one.

"Mhhhmmm." A moan escaped from her mouth. He was proud to make her do so without the climax yet.

Bella added sensation for her enjoyment as her own hands travelled swiftly on her curves as she bit her lower lip.

Jasper did a few love bites on her breasts down to her stomach and its sides as Bella's hand gripped his golden hair. He easily felt that her hand is guiding her down.

He let out a smirk. "Patience, Bella."

"There is not enough time, Jazz."

"Let ourselves enjoy each other first."

"Ohh, Baby. Fuck. Me. Now."

Jasper didn't care for another protest or reply. He lifted her legs to lean it on his shoulders as he took care of the button and the zipper of her denim shorts. He made the garment flew in air as he saw she had no underwear underneath it.

"How naughty can you be, Bella?"

"Enough to tease you forever, Jasper."

He kissed his thighs as he inserted a finger on her.

"Oh, Jasper, Baby! Oh!"

He added two more fingers and hardened the excavation deeper.

"Honey, please! Oh my god! Oh!"

After minutes of satisfying and making her wet, Jasper took off his pants and his boxer brief. He stroke Bella's legs as he licked it all the way to her insides. He first touched the external skins with his tongue as he later let it feel her tight insides.

"Jasper, give me what I want know." Bella said underneath catching breath.

Jasper gave her a final lick as he positioned her thighs and himself. He inserted himself swiftly as it gave her a reason to moan even louder. He rocked to thrust himself as he held her butt in his hands full.

"Sweetheart… Oh! Jasper!"

After a series of climax and moaning and shouting, Jasper detached himself. "Turn your back to me, Bella."

Bella obediently did Jasper's command as she kneeled herself low to his reach. Jasper inserted himself on the different part of her as he leaned lower to cup and play with her breasts. He did so continuously and would at times make it quicker for the human body which never failed to receive a shout from her. Hearing her shout his name was happiness.

He put on a trail of kisses from her neck down to the middle of her back as he caressed her curves; he blew a little air to her sweating skin and licked it.

"Let me enjoy you now, Jazz."

"My pleasure, sugar."

They switched positions. Bella was on top of Jasper as she sucked his manly treasure and as he did so to hers. Bella would bend her back out of the extremes he gives.

After continuously doing pleasure and enjoyment for the other or to his or her own self, they kissed each other again and headed for the nearest room.

"You don't know how long I have waited." Jasper murmured as he carried her to the bed.

"Edward once said it to me." She answered as she grabbed a pillow and faced him.

"My wait was longer, Bella." He replied and they both chuckled and dozed off to sleep.

***

"Carlisle, Esme," Jasper called out their names as they smiled and took a step closer. "Emmett, Alice, Rosalie…"

He looked to the farthest corner and saw who he was looking for. "Edward." He called his name but his brother preferred to be a statue, a glaring statue with arms crossed against his chest.

He put an arm on Bella's shoulder. "Bella and I had agreed to be each other's mate. Imprinting you may call, for Jacob's case."

Everyone seemed to have worries for their faces at first but it was Esme who first smiled. "I am happy to see you be happy at last, Jasper."

"Me too." Words that escaped on everyone's mouth except his other brother, Edward.

"Thanks, everyone." said Bella.

Jasper knew Edward's fuming anger hidden under his pale skin but he chose not to change his mood.

~Fin.~

I hope you appreciated the first one-shot I've written for Twilight. Please review if ever you have things to say.


End file.
